


c’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working. diego

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bored Diego, Boredom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego being annoying, Diego is cute or whatever, Diego is the little spoon, F/M, Short One Shot, prompt list, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "Omg!! #4 would be so cute with Diego!! Could I please request that?! Thank you!!!"4. “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”





	c’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working. diego

“diego…” you giggled as the man threw a wadded up piece of paper at you. you were sitting on the couch, legs up on the coffee table. “read it.” he called from the dining room table. you smiled and grabbed the paper, opening it and smoothing it out as much as you could.

‘i’m bored xo’ the note read and you laughed, looking up at him. you shook your head and wrote ‘i’m working xo’ back. you threw the paper back at him and he caught it. diego read it under his breath and pouted, letting out a loud sigh. you never would’ve guessed that the vigilante was such a clingy sweetheart.

“pay attention to me!” he called, crossing his arms. you didn’t look up from your laptop to call out a, “well, i’m working” to him. when you first started dating, he never was this way. he was always tough and hid his clinginess from you. it was until 4 months into your relationship when he started to cling more. you adore it so much when he finally started showing the soft, mama’s boy side to him.

“but….me!” diego stood up and stomped up to you, throwing himself down on the couch. he sat on the other side and threw his legs up to poke you with his toes. it was a “lazy day” for you both which meant you didn’t have anywhere to be, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have work to do. your boss wanted your insight on a major project and just sent you a part of it that morning.

you looked at diego and he tried to hide his smile with a pout but it didn’t work, the smile splitting his face. “there’s my handsome, smiling man.” you rubbed his leg and went back to reading the project. “why don’t you turn on the tv?” you asked, handing him the remote. diego took the remote and turned on a movie. it seemed to distract him for a while until he got bored of that too. “borreeeddd.” diego sighed and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest.

you sighed and moved your laptop a bit. “c’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.” diego lit up and quickly moved towards you. you guided him to sit comfortably on your lap. diego’s butt ended up on one side your legs and stretched out his legs. his head rested on your shoulder and his arms were around your waist. you moved your laptop to on top of his knees and played with his hair as you know worked one-handed. “better?”

he hummed happily and relaxed against you more. you were hoping that he would fall asleep and you could work quickly. you heard his breath even out and soon he was snoring. you smiled and moved your hair from out of his hair to your keyboard. unfortunately, in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around your arm, snuggling into your shoulder. you eventually got your work done for the day and closed your laptop. you quickly and quietly pushed it off to the side and pulled a blanket over you and diego, closing your eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
